


Snapshots

by davidfincher



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, also los globos de oro kicked my ass, also there is way more bodhi in this than i intended, can i live?, i miss my son, i'm just trying to imagine a life where my space parents end up happy, just a cute funny lil thing to stifle my despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidfincher/pseuds/davidfincher
Summary: "I feel like photographs are so much more romantic than holo-invites, you know? Just the feeling of holding something like that in your hand.” Bodhi pauses. “I have a question, though,” he begins, back turned, setting up a tripod. “Why does K-2SO have to be here for this?”Or, the one where Bodhi takes Jyn and Cassian's wedding portraits. K2 is also there.





	

“Bodhi, you have a whole… setup here!” Cassian says incredulously, examining the makeshift, but markedly professional studio before him. A touch of color appears on Bodhi’s cheeks. “Ah, you know, growing up on Jedha, there isn’t really much to do, so I picked up some hobbies. It’s all very old-fashioned, but it’s surprisingly easy to learn. Not that there was much to photograph anyway, mostly just desert."

“Still, I’m glad you offered to take our wedding portraits for us. It’s very sweet, Bodhi, thank you. I don’t much like having my photographs taken, so I feel better knowing a friend is behind the camera.” Jyn smiles softly at him, making Bodhi blush harder.

“That can’t be true!” Bodhi exclaims. “You guys are probably the most photogenic couple I’ve ever seen,” he says with a laugh, wandering off to tinker with a light fixture.

It was Cassian’s turn to blush. “I’m just glad you agreed to my offer. I feel like photographs are so much more romantic than holo-invites, you know? Just the feeling of holding something like that in your hand.” Bodhi pauses. “I have a question, though,” he begins, back turned, setting up a tripod. “Why does K-2SO have to be here for this?”

The imposing droid, who had been silent up until then, made a whirring noise that could only be described as one of indignation. “Excuse me, Mr. Rook. I was not aware my presence at this shoot would be intrusive in any way. I shall take my leave if I am at all interfering with your task.” Somehow, Bodhi knew the offer wasn’t genuine. “I simply requested to be here to make sure no technical errors occur during the capturing of Jyn and Cassian’s photographs.”

Cassian huffed. “Well, that’s not what you told me, Kay. You said you wanted to see how Jyn’s makeup—“

The whirring noise again. “My memory banks do not support this claim, Cassian.” Jyn looks away, snickering.

“I think I’m all ready for you guys! Take a seat.” At Bodhi’s request, Jyn and Cassian perch on a delicate wooden bench in front of a stark white background. While K2 takes a moment to berate Bodhi’s apparently insufficient lighting, Jyn turns to her fiancé. “Can you believe this is really happening? Because I can’t,” she says, voice low, absentmindedly fixing his tie. In response, Cassian lifts his hands and arranges the strands of hair falling from the sides of Jyn’s face. “Me neither. In the past, I’ve never seen myself getting married or having any kind of… normal life. But we're here now. Together.”

They are interrupted by a small click of Bodhi’s camera. “Oh, sorry you guys,” he says, voice lowered down to a whisper as if to avoid scaring Jyn and Cassian’s romantic moment away. “You're already posing for me and I didn’t even say anything,” Bodhi mentions with a chuckle. “So adorable.”

A flustered Jyn feels the heat rise in her cheeks. “C’mon, Bodhi. We’re just, you know. Jyn and Cassian. Same old same old.”

“Yeah, the same old Jyn and Cassian, getting kriffing married!” Bodhi yells suddenly. Cassian can’t help but laugh. He can practically hear K2 clicking in displeasure. “Marriage is such an archaic sociological concept. Even with all my processors, I will never understand it.”

“Well, Kay, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much,” says Cassian, mocking the standoffish droid. Loud whirring emanates from K2. “I will have you know that I am aware of the exact functions of human reproduction, Cassian. Would you like to know the probability of you and Jyn conceiving a child within the first few months of your marriage? It’s very high. The exact percentage is—“

“Okay, enough!” Jyn interrupts, mortified. “We came here to take pictures, not to discuss fertility rates, or whatever. In any case, you’re not one to talk, Kay. You were the one who told me to wear this dress because the color ‘accentuated the color of my eyes by approximately 17.3%’.” Another offended whir.

Bodhi, who had been doubled over in laughter since K2’s initial outburst, suddenly straightened, face serious. “Actually, as beautiful as your dress is, Jyn, I’ll go ahead and make black and white proofs of your pictures along with the regular color ones. I’ll let you guys pick, of course, but I feel like the black and white ones will really suit you both. I think you’ll like the simplicity.”

“Anything you want, Bodhi, you’re the expert here,” Cassian says, amused.

“Please. Hardly an expert,” Bodhi replied from behind the tripod, leveling his face with the viewfinder. “Barely more than a novice. Well, a well-prepared novice. It’s you guys who are doing the real work here, to be honest.”

“How do you want us?” Jyn asks, shifting uncomfortably. She was starting to think she and Cassian would be more comfortable staring down the barrel of a blaster than into the lens of Bodhi’s camera.

“I want to see you guys natural and relaxed. Actually, I was joking about the posing, mostly. You don’t have to pose unless you want to, of course. But I’d prefer the intimacy of some shots of you guys just looking at each other, then both of you looking at the camera, just simple things like that.”

“Natural. We can do that, right, Jyn?” Cassian says, shoulders visibly loosening, turning to his bride-to-be.

A small smile makes its way to Jyn’s lips. “Of course.”

Even K2 can’t help but hum appreciatively, the only noise in the room besides the camera’s quiet clicks and the shuffling of Jyn and Cassian’s clothes.

~

“Wow, Bodhi. That one is—wow.” Cassian pauses at a blown up picture of them, focusing on a spot just above the camera, rendered beautifully in black and white. Neither of them are quite smiling in the photograph, but their eyes contained a playfulness that couldn’t be denied. “I love this one too,” Bodhi breathes. “I think this should be on the invitations,” Jyn says, grinning.

“What do you think, Kay?” Cassian asks absentmindedly.

K2 hums. “It is sufficient.”

**Author's Note:**

> [when i die i want this picture to be the last thing burned into my retinas](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fddc5fee1940750ef307606c1722706f/tumblr_oji20on6s71vg5p67o1_1280.jpg)


End file.
